1. Field of the Invention
Farm equipment; construction equipment
2. Description of the Prior Art
Occasionally a descriptive term in this application may be shortened so as to recite only a part rather than the entirety thereof as a matter of convenience and to avoid needless redundancy. In instances in which that is done, applicant intends that the same meaning be afforded each manner of expression. Thus, the term hydraulic piston cylinder (2) might be used in one instance but in another, if meaning is otherwise clear from context, expression might be shortened to piston cylinder (2) or merely cylinder (2). Any of those forms is intended to convey the same meaning.
The term attach or fasten or any of their forms when so used means that the juncture is of a more or less permanent nature, such as might be accomplished by nails, screws, welds or adhesives. Thus, it is stated herein that the piston rod (9) is attached to the transverse projection shaft (41). The expression pivotally attached means that two parts or objects addressed are connected by a more or less permanent juncture but one which, nevertheless, permits the first to rotate with reference to the second at an axial point common to both. Thus, the spreading links (42) are stated herein to be pivotally attached to either the fixed frame (61), the moveable frame (51) or to the transverse projection shaft (41), meaning that the links (42) are free to pivot at the respective points of connection (41, 51, 61). A connection in which one object is easily removed from another would, if relevant herein, be described by the word emplace. Employment of the words connect or join or any of their forms is intended to include the meaning of both in a more general way.
The word comprise may be construed in either of two ways herein. A term used to describe a given object is said to comprise it, thereby characterizing it with equivalency in meaning for the term. Thus, it might be stated that the means of forcing the moveable frame (51) apart from the fixed frame (61) in part comprises one or more spreading links (41), meaning that in the particular case, the links (41), at least in part, are such means. However, the word comprise may also be used to describe a feature which is part of the structure or composition of a given object. Thus, a hydraulic piston cylinder (2) may be said to comprise a piston rod (9), meaning that the structure of the cylinder (2) is such as to have the piston rod (9) as a feature of its structure. The meaning in the respective cases is clear from context, however. Accordingly, modifying words to clarify which of the two uses is the intended one seem unnecessary.
The words forward or rearward and root variations thereof are intended to designate the situs of an object described with reference to the orientation of the operator of a given utility vehicle. Thus, when a spear (14) is discussed in terms of frontal attachment or forward movement, reference is intended to be consistent with the direction the front of the vehicle (100) points as well as that in which the operator faces while driving it (100). The words top or bottom, upper, or lower, similarly refer to such relative orientation.
In keeping with common understanding, the terms inboard and outboard express disposition of an object or point with reference to the centrally situated part of the structure. An inboard disposition means that the object or point is located nearer the center than is an outboard one. The terms inward and outward are similarly used. Thus, in one embodiment of the invention, when the assembly (40) is disposed in what is described herein as the closed position, each spreading link""s (42) first end is stated to be disposed inboard that of the second thereof since that end is more medially located. The term outboard, on the other hand, refers to parts or elements situated more remotely from the assembly""s (40) center, such as in the case of the second end of the spreading link (42) in the foregoing example.
The term scissor-like refers to a herringbone pattern provided by the rearward and forward links (42) respectively along a given extension (46) of the projection shaft (41) when the assembly (40) is in a closed or intermediate position. Because the rearwardly disposed links (49) lie parallel to one another along the given projection extension (46) and are together directed either inward or outward and the forwardly disposed links (48) also lie parallel one another along that extension (46) together directed inward or outward in the same manner as the rearwardly disposed ones (49), all of which is explained ante, a series of V-like shapes is provided collectively comprising the herringbone configuration.
The word multiply may connote either of two intended meanings. Its use as a verb is, of course, well known. However, when employed herein as an adjective, it denotes plurality, such as the expression multiply arrayed spears (14)xe2x80x94in the manner doubly or triply are used as adjectives.
In both farming and construction, it is occasionally useful to have the capability of loosening up compacted substantially sized bundles or masses of hay, manure or similar materials, grasping and moving them about with a utility vehicle (100) of one sort or another. For such use, forward projecting tines or spears (14) may be employed. It would also be useful to have the capability of lowering an elastic scraper (23) and moving it (23) along a floor for cleaning purposes in the fashion of a squeegee. Operations of both sorts at first depended upon certain operable linkages mechanical in naturexe2x80x94such as chains, wires and boomsxe2x80x94but ultimately were made to rely upon hydraulic systems.
The loading bucket (101) itself is extremely useful in scooping dirt, gravel, manure or other loose grainy materials; in lifting and transporting substantial volumes of those or other materials; and in digging or gouging operations. It has even become an occasional practice to configure the bottom (104) of the bucket (101), at the front thereof (101), with a chiseled edge (102). Because they are fixed in place so as to present an obstruction, frontal accessories used in prior art generally require that one forego use of the loading bucket (101) for its (101) usual or traditional intended purpose.
A hydraulic system comprises a sealed hydraulic cylinder (2) into which hydraulic oil-like fluid passes to push a piston rod (9) within it (2) along its (2) length and beyond so as to accomplish necessary work. The piston rod (9) is designed, of course, to remain anchored or stopped within the cylinder (2) so that it does not fall out of it (2) when extended. Moreover, such configuration provides a fixed limit to the maximum distance the rod (9) extends from the cylinder (2). Operably, however, it (9) may be made to extend to any intermediate position. Because the hydraulic fluid for all practical purposes retains its volume without compression, the force it exerts can be transmitted a considerable distance through hydraulic feeder lines (3). Variations in cylinder (2) volume can provide within the system mechanical advantage, as that terminology is used in matters of physics.
Especially useful are cylinders (2) which allow the fluid to enter on either side of the piston rod (9) within, thus allowing it (9) to accomplish work first in a forward direction and then a reverse one, depending upon the particular need. For such a two-way or reciprocal system, as designated herein, a pair of hydraulic feeder lines (3) is, of course, required. Typically, the operator manipulates a hand lever to engage the cylinder (2), causing hydraulic fluid to act through one of the feeder lines (3) and move the piston (9) in the direction selected. To reverse its (9) direction, the operator manipulates either a second hand lever or, if the system is so designed, the same one in a reverse manner. A variety of hand controls are known in the art.
Since hydraulic systems have already become popular as the power mechanisms employed to manipulate a loading bucket (101) in one dimension or another, they would conveniently lend themselves to empower the operations inherent to frontal accessories of the sort discussed herein.
The vehicles with which frontal implements of the sort discussed hereinxe2x80x94spears (14) or elastic scrapers (23)xe2x80x94have been employed at prior art might comprise a tractor (100) rigged up with a frontally disposed utility bucket (101) but, more commonly, one generally known as a xe2x80x9cfront end loaderxe2x80x9d, occasionally dubbed a xe2x80x9cskid steerxe2x80x9d (100). The vehicle (100) is one whose various powered bucket (101) lifting and tilting is accomplished by the lever manipulated hydraulic mechanisms mentioned supra. Thus, the frontally disposed bucket (101) may be lowered to the ground and pivoted on a horizontal axis such that material is scooped into its (101) cavity; then raised and tipped to dump its (101) contents at a location the loader vehicle (100) has taken it to. Even without employing the bucket (101), material such as hay and manure may be collected on an array of tine-like spears (14) of the sort developed in prior art and moved in similar fashion.
While the multiply arrayed frontal spears (14) and the elastic scrapers (23) of prior art have been useful in their employment, no provision had been made to facilitate conversion to alternative traditional use of the vehicle (100) and bucket (101) de hors that implementation (14, 23). Thus, if the operator, after either using the scraper (23) for cleaning purposes or the spears (14) for transport of a bundle of hay or the like, desired to employ the bucket (101) to which either the spears (14) or scraper (23) was attached, he or she would be obliged to disconnect that implementation (14, 23) from the system and then attach or otherwise connect a simple bucket (101) in its place.
Though not a necessity, it would also be useful if the same mechanism could be used to conveniently alternate between spear (14) arrayal and squeegee operations. It would seem sufficient that the invention provides both a retractable spear (14) arrayal and a retractable squeegee. Separate loading buckets (101) would, respectively, accommodate the two applications. There would, thus, be a first bucket (101) comprising a moveable frame (51) and spear (14) array and a second one (101), an elastic scraper (23). While projectability and retractability of each of those assemblies would seem to be meritworthy on their own, in the further interest of economy, it would be of considerable benefit to allow one to change from spear (14) to squeegee operation without having to disengage one loading bucket (101) to connect to another (101). It would, thus, be useful that the invention repose in an embodiment by which an elastic scraper (23) might be mounted directly upon spears (14).
Numerous patents extant in the prior art are cited in the copending parent application. Although they are not repeated here, they are enlightening as an exposition of the history leading to implements of the sort under consideration herein. Some of them, for example, cite patents comprising mechanisms in which spears (14) employed with a utility vehicle (100) are bolted in place. Others of them refer to patents comprising mechanisms in which hydraulic power is employed for various related functions. Some of those historical patents comprise devices used in fork lift application. Still others incidentally address patents by which tines, or spears (14) are disposed rearward of the utility vehicle (100) in dragging fashion.
Experience has demonstrated that a forward driving and supporting cylinder and pistonxe2x80x94or ram, as it is sometimes calledxe2x80x94attached to the bottom (103) of a frontally connected loading bucket (101) limit in a practical sense the number of spears (14) which may be employed. Moreover, those (14) near the bucket""s sides (103) sometimes tend to bind because the forward thrust of the device is centrally located, causing unwanted leverage upon the peripheral parts thereof. As useful as the forward supported predecessor of the present invention is, some means of dispersing the supporting force all along the spear (14) array, permitting the incorporation of a greatxe2x80x94nearly unlimitedxe2x80x94number of them (14), would be enthusiastically welcomed.
To that end, a transversely oriented system, perhaps operating somewhat on the principal of the simple ancient umbrella, as evinced in the prior art cited in U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,553 issued to Lee, might with suitable modifications, be instructive.
The needs or objectives pointed out supra thus far remain only partly addressed in the prior art. Before the advent of the copending application mentioned supra, presumably destined to become the parent hereof, some of the needs had not been met at all. That application addressed several of them. It nevertheless remains, to meet the issues also raised herein.
The invention comprises a mechanism which in a very special way permits certain implements or accessories attached to the loading bucket (101) of a utility vehicle (100) to be hydraulically projected forward out of the bucket (101) and retracted rearward back into it (101). Typically included as such are an array of spears (14) with or without attachment of an elastic scraper (23), both of which are in immobilized embodiments known to prior art. In providing versatility in projection and retraction of the accessories or assemblies, the loading bucket (101) may alternatively be employed for the traditional functions for which it (101) was originally designed without laborious disassembly.
As in the parent application hereto, the invention provides an array of spears (14) which are capable of being projected forward of the loading bucket (101) and, after having dedicated them (14) to their (14) intended work, withdrawn out of the way so that the bucket (101) may be used as though the spears (14) were absent. The invention also, thus, provides a flexible scraper (23) for squeegee cleaning operation which may also be projected forward of the bucket for work and afterwards withdrawn into the bucket (101) substantially out of the way.
The subject matter hereof differs from that of the parent application, however, in disposing the power train transversely to the direction of spear (14) projection. To that end, a linkage is disposed to evenly transfer power derived from the transversely oriented piston cylinder (2) along a forward directed component. Connected to the opposing ends of the piston, the linkage (41, 42) comprises a projection shaft (41) and spreading links (42) which, working in combination, pry and spreads the moveable and fixed frames (51, 61, respectively) apart, spreading them (51, 61) to advance the spears (14) through extender guides (5) preferably present and disposed within a spear casing (63). As the piston rod (9) is caused to advance, the free-floating piston cylinder (2) is simultaneously caused to retreat, or move in the opposite direction. The invention is said to be a two-way assembly by reason of the fact that the hydraulic cylinder, well known to prior art, acts in either direction, enabling opening and closing of the assembly (40) with corresponding advancement and withdrawal of the spears (14).